Leave out all the rest
by Syn Sillis
Summary: Graduating, Mai and her best friend Syn bump into the SPR group. After graduation the spr group have a case,will this bring back memories for Syn, considering she was now part of the group?Will Syn live up to her saying" just take a look back in time once or twice then leave out all the rest an live on'Mai will have to help her along the way, even though she has her own troubles.


"Oh thank god!" My friend Syn exclaimed as she feel to the bright white couch in my living room. I smiled, yes, it was our graduation day. Only two hours to go.

"Only two hours to go and it will be the end of our jail sentence!" Syn said as she stretched, she let out a sigh of relief as she stood back up.

"So, what do you think I should sing? Since i'm the number one A+ student and all they want me to sing an 'inspirational' song. Keh." Syn said as she looked through Google. I just stifled my laugh, it really shocked all of the students in Tokyo High that she was a strait A+ student. She acted stupid and did the most funniest things during class, that's why I be-friended her. I shook my head.

"why don't you sing that one song you sang at the talent show two years back? I think it was called..." but before I could finish she said the name before I could even blink.

"Leave out all the rest! Oh I love that song! Yes, Defiantly!" She squealed as she clapped her hands. She really did have a great voice, she used to have stage fright. Well until she sang that song at the talent show, she now can sing in front of about five hundred people with out embarrassing herself by not even making a sound.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice, it inspired me to write songs as well..." I said, she nodded.

"Yeah, Mai you need to get over that Naru dude. He sounds like a total shittomma. I mean really?" She looked at me as she did her hair. I kind of envied her, she had thick black hair only a tiny bit of blue can be seen when the light hits it right. She did sports that involved running ever since she was fourteen. So she had the perfect body now, she kept her makeup dark than she used too, she wore dark clothes as well but that just added to her character. And her eyes! They were like crystals with the hints of blue in them. Oh, i'm so jealous, I told her I was once and she just looked at me sadly saying something really personal. Something along the lines of 'You shouldn't...my past made me what I am today, i'm not proud of it so neither should you..'. She never talks about what happened before she moved here and when we became friends. I never truly asked...maybe I should, it's been what? Seven years of knowing each other and I still don't know worth a shit. I looked at her as she typed down the song she was going to sing.

"Hey Syn?" I said in a quiet yet firm voice. She turned her head towards me and said a quick 'Yes?' and looked back at her computer screen.

"Wh..I mean how was your life before you came to Japan ? You never told me.." I said looking away, feeling something I like to call 'hurt'. The typing sounds of the keyboard stopped for a moment causing me to look up at her. Her crystal blue eyes were looking strait into mine. A sad smile was spread on her lips. She sighed and looked at her newly dark blue nails as she started speaking.

"You never asked before..no one did so I guess felt like I got of the hook..." She said as she looked at her long sleeved shirt. She always wore them, I never knew why.

"When I was little...about six or eight I don't know...but you know my brothers right?" She said in a questioning voice, once I nodded she continued.

"Well, Jonathan my oldest brother, he used to call me names, names like 'fatty' 'pig' and also commented about my eating and stuff saying 'you need to lose weight or else no guy wont like you.' and 'stop eating like that its gross' so.. at the time I was getting depressed, then sooner or later I started to ignore him, then things got physical and he actually dragged me up the stairs when I didn't listen to him. I had had enough of the shit he called me so I just said no to everything he told me. then my other two brothers made fun of the things I drew and the way I sang so I didn't do them much, but no matter what me brothers said I kept singing...even they threatened to hit me if I didn't shut up." Syn said looking away, she sighed. I never knew this about her, now my feelings for her brothers changed, I was mad at them. It maybe in the past but damn it can follow a girl for the rest of her life.

"And sooner or later I got bit by my dog.." She said as she slouched down in her chair.

Two hours later after bumping into Naru an the rest of the gang and after getting my job back an Syn her New one, we both sat down being called up one by one.

"Last but not least, Syn Sillis. Our one an only straight a student" The principal said as he got off the stage. Syn walked up an smiled.

"Well..first I'd like to say thank you to Mai, my best friend an sister. I'd also like to thank my past for making me strong enough to tackle on my future. I may not know what will happen but I'm sure it'll make me stronger then I already am. But before I gush I've about any thing else I'd like to sing you guys a song, a song I wrote not to long ago." Music starred to play, It was soft and gentle, then she started to sing.

"Look at the past, only once or twice.

It lets you know how strong you've grown and

How it mended you into the stone you are today.

Look at the past once or twice, it lets you know

The feelings you've hid, the tears that slid.

Look at the past, you know it's there.

First time you only see the wrongs

That were dealt, the second time

You see the feelings you hid away.

Speak out loud, that was then and this

Is now, throw that away but leave the

Lessons that were learnt. Let the tears

Dry and let your voice become strong once

More. If not for the past you wouldn't know

How to deal with the things you deal with today.

If you lost some one it taught you to let go.

It taught you to carry on but not to forget them.

If you were bullied an now have scares, it taught

You that you were stronger than words or fists or pain.

Look at the past, once, twice.

Look at the past, once, twice.

You'll find your answers along with yourself.

Just look at th past an you'll find everything.

Look at the past.

Look at the past.

Look at the past, once, twice.

Look at the past." By the time she was done everyone had either cried or tried not to. Naru, I noticed, actually was trying not to, also along with everyone else in the group. He'll even lin. That was just how she rolled.

"I've been threw alot..but who hasn't..it just teaches you to be stronger and smarter about your choses. Just take a look back on how much you've grown. You'll realize just how much stronger you are..keep believing and never give up on your future, you'll soon get there. Happy graduation!" She said as she bounded off the stage. I smiled. She, Syn Sillis, would know...considering her past...sh just learnt to leave out all the rest an kept on going strait. Jus like her song, only looking back twice.

Hey there, I own the song by the way it's called "just look back" hope you liked this, I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow d during school. By. Oh btw I don't own ghost hunt, only the plot and myself.


End file.
